Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr is the eight and youngest son of Bowser and Mistress Nine. He wields a paintbrush, and first appeared in the GameCube game Super Mario Sunshine, like Petey Pirhana and Toadsworth. Like his mom and dad, Bowser Junior debuted in as a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones then Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. He joined forces w/ Captain Hook and kidnapped Jack, Maggie and their uncle in-law Christopher Robin. He later returned in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as a Seperatist Leader and there was spared by Darth Vader. He and his parents came back in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, where they along with Team Rocket teamed with Vader and the Emperor, but were then defeated and trapped by Mewtwo's ghost trap. He returned with his parents in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost and teamed up with Ben Ravencroft. In Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings, he became and good guy with his parents, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic for one time when help the heroes compete in the Winter Olympics, but they left early during the celebrations. He then made a relationship with Ranamon, a digimon, who then becomes his girlfriend, they appeared together with his parents in Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, which they teamed up with Hexxus to destroy FernGully along with Winnie the Pooh and his friends, but were ended up being blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. the four returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget, where they joined forces with Dr. Claw, but were defeated and escaped through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail And in Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic After They Helped The Rangers To Get The Ninja Powers He Holds The Powers of The Dreaded Prince Olympius As His New Super Form. Bowser Jr. Trivia * In Wrath of Apocalypse, he is exiled by the first mutant after Apocalypse and some of his minions kill his mother and father. He is found by Nebula, Black Dwarf, and the Grand Duke of Owls and recruited into Thanos' cause. Gallery Prince Olympius.jpg|Bowser Junior's Super form shared by Prince Olympius Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Manly villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Demons Category:Kids Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Turtles Category:Boyfriends Category:Males Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Rich characters Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Anti Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:E.V.I.L.S. Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Incriminators Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Psychopaths Category:Arrogant characters Category:Revived characters Category:Dragons Category:Kidnappers Category:Cheap cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Mischievous characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On and Off Villains Category:Friend of a hero Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Elitist Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy characters Category:Liars Category:Minions Category:Evil Genius Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Team Rocket's Recruits Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Super Mario Bros Z characters Category:Eggman's Villainous Allies Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Bad characters